


deliryo

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Allusions to Exorcism, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Bible verses, Blasphemy, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Church Sex, Eternal Soulmates in Hell, Exorcisms, Ghosts and Spirits, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Please I am shaking while tagging, Sexual Content, Smut, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Miya Atsumu, churches and religions, heavy religious themes
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Hindi lahat ng tinuturo sa seminaryo ay totoo. Ilang taon siyang kinupkop ng pananampalataya niya, pinalakas ang paniniwala.Ang pangarap niyang maglingkod sa Panginoon at kapwa ay nauwi lang na parang bula.Ngunit sa labi lang pala ng isang diablo, sa pagsamba sa pagitan ng nakabukas nitong binti at hita matatagpuan ni Kiyoomi ang tunay na pananampalataya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	deliryo

**Author's Note:**

> "Eternal Soulmates in Hell" - Ms. Summer. 
> 
> And I will be joining the demon and priests au. Maraming salamat sa nakasali sa brainrot ng ka-demonyohan na ito lalo na kay chai, kim at miss summer <3 pati na kay mami mikee, ma'am kyuu at rye.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully, triggering themes ahead. Heavy religious and blasphemy themes. Please take note na lahat ng nandito ay for fic purposes lamang. Read at your own risk. Wild idea lang 'to na nabuo sa banyo at sabi ko gusto ko subukan, ito na ang lumabas.
> 
> I can't offer bold tonight but I can offer you bold in abandoned chapels. Happy Miya Twins Day!

_ "Magdasal ka." Iyon ang sabi nila. _

_ "Magsisi ka sa iyong kasalanan, tanggapin mo ang Diyos na siyang may likha ng lahat." _

  
  


_ "Lumuhod ka sa altar, magpatirapa sa paanan." Iyon ang payo nila. _

  
  


_ "Father, nakakita ako ng demonyo. Sa l-labas ng patio ng simbahan." _

_ "Father, may espiritu sa kapilya kapag gabi." _

_ "Father, may demonyo sa ilalim ng lamesa niyo noong bumisita ako sa seminaryo." _

_ Pero ang sagot nila palagi ay 'magdasal ka', 'lakasan mo ang iyong pananampalataya', 'huwag kang matakot'. _

_ Lahat ay gawa lang ng kaaway upang mailayo ka sa Ama. _

_ Hanggang sa binisita na rin siya ng demonyo sa pagtulog, sa paggising pati na sa bawat pakikipagkaisa sa misa. Nakaupo iyon sa unahan ng mahabang bangko ng simbahan. _

_ Kumikinang ang mahahabang kuko at may ngiting mapang-akit, mapanghalina. Nag-aanyaya. Nagliliyab ang mga mata, naghahalo ang kulay itim at pula. _

_ Sa paglagok ng banal na dugo, sa pagtanggap sa banal na katawan ng eukaristiya ay ibang langit ang pangako ng tingin ng demonyong matagal nang nakamasid. _

  
  


_ Bumubulong ito, "Isang tikim, Padre. Isang tikim at ibibigay ko ang buong mundo sa iyo. Hindi mo ako kailangang sambahin, dahil ako mismo ang luluhod sa harap mo. Ako ang gawin mong trono at lahat ng ipinagbabawal nila ay ibibigay ko. Tanggapin mo lang ako, at magiging alipin mo ako." _

  
  


_ Isang hawak, isang makasalanang gabi. Isang pagkakataong hindi malilimutan. _

  
  


_ 'Hindi ba ninyo alam na inyong katawan ay templo ng Espiritu Santo na nasa inyo at ipinagkaloob ng Diyos sa inyo? Hindi na ninyo pag-aari ang inyong katawan; sapagkat binili niya kayo sa isang halaga. Kaya't gamitin ninyo ang inyong katawan upang maparangalan ang Diyos.' _

  
  


_ Iyon ang repleksyon niya sa gabing iyon. Ito ang sinasabi ng Bibliya. Tama, sa Diyos siya. Ngunit nagpaangkin siya sa laman, kumain siya ng pinagbabawal na prutas. Kinagat niya ang mansanas sa pamamagitan ng isang halik. _

_ Ng isang hawak at isang haplos. _

  
  


_ Kinuskos ng pari ang sarili, naligo, nagbabad sa tubig. Nagpatirapa sa altar, may luhang nakadikit sa pisngi. Nangilin, nag-ayuno, nagtika, nagtirik ng kandila. Nag-rosaryo at nag-nobena. _

_ Nanalangin at nangumpisal. Sampung Aba Ginoong Maria at isang Luwalhati sa Ama.  _

_ Iyon daw ang dasal para mapatawad ka ng langit. Maawain ang Ama, sabi nila. Nakikinig, hindi hahayaang matukso ka sa likha ng kaaway. _

  
  


_ Ngunit pagkagat ng dilim, nananahan hindi lang sa ilalim ng kama ng Pari ang demonyo, nasa isip niya ito. Nasa katawan. Namamalagi, kumakatok. Naghihintay ng pagkakataon. _

  
  


_ "Kiyoomi," Ang sabi ng Diablo, "Hanggang kailan mo titiisin? Hanggang saan ang kaya mong takbuhin? Ako ang tunay na sasamba sa iyo. Sa akin mo ibigay ang buo mong mundo at maninirahan tayo sa altar na 'to, kasiping ang ligayang hindi maibibigay sa iyo ng mga tao." _

  
  
  


_ Hindi lahat ng tinuturo sa seminaryo ay totoo. Ilang taon siyang kinupkop ng pananampalataya niya, pinalakas ang paniniwala. _

_ Ang pangarap niyang maglingkod sa Panginoon at kapwa ay nauwi lang na parang bula. _

_ Ngunit sa labi lang pala ng isang diablo, sa pagsamba sa pagitan ng nakabukas nitong binti at hita matatagpuan ni Kiyoomi ang tunay na pananampalataya. _

  
  
  


_ Agnus Dei. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


"Huwag kayong lalapit diyan, mga hija, hijo. Huwag niyo nang tangkain," May pagbabanta ang tinig ng isang lalaking naglilinis palagi sa tapat ng isang abandonadong simbahan. Wala namang dumi liban sa naglalaglagang tuyong dahon sa malabay na puno sa gilid.

At ang upos ng sigarilyong laging nakapasak sa bibig ng lalaki.  _ Si Keishin.  _ Na saksi sa misteryo bawat gabing kumakagat sa abandonadong kapilya na ito.

Kaya pagsapit ng alas-sais, tutunog ang kampana sa kalapit na simbahan. Mananalangin ng  _ orasyon  _ upang hindi magambala ang naninirahan sa paligid. 

Hindi dapat pinakikialaman ang mga kaluluwang matagal nang natutulog. Mas mabuting huwag nang alamin ang katotohanan sa misteryo dahil  _ mababaliw  _ lang sila. 

"Pero Manong, ang sabi-sabi sa eskwela ay  _ sex den  _ daw dito kapag gabi."

Tumawa ang lalaki at dinurog ang sigarilyo niya sa lupa kasama ang mga tuyong dahon bago nagpatuloy sa pagkalayod ng walis tingting sa mabatong sahig.

"Kahit kanino pa kayo magtanong, walang pornograpiya sa lugar na ito. Kung ako sa inyo, umuwi na lang kayo. Wala kayong mapapala rito kundi kabaliwan. Anong gagawin niyo? Magsusumbong sa pulis?"

Tumikatik ang unang hampas ng kampanaryo at dinakot ni Keishin ang mga kalat. Oras nang pumasok sa loob ng bahay at lumayo sa kapilya.

Amoy sunog na kandila na. At nagtayuan ang balahibo sa katawan nang humangin ng malamig.

"Umuwi na kayo, mga bata. Utang na loob."

  
  
  


\--

  
  


_ "Ito ba ang pinangako sa iyo na langit? Ikinulong ka nila. Sakusa, sumama ka sa akin. Ibibigay ko sa iyo ang tunay na langit." _

_ Isang hikbi, kumapit sa rosaryo, 'Ama namin sumasalangit ka…' _

_ Gumapang ang diablo sa paanan ng kama kung saan nakakadena ang mga paa niya. _

_ Lumuha ang pari hanggang sa pahirin ng magaspang at mainit na kamay ang kanyang pisngi. _

_ "Kiyoomi," Suyo ng Diablo, "Inilayo ka ba nila sa akin? Takot ba sila na mabaliw ka kagaya ng mga taong nagpaakit sa mundo? Gusto ako ng laman mo, ng buong puso't kaluluwa mo." _

_ Kinalas nito ang kadena sa paa niya at doon sumagap si Kiyoomi ng hanging matagal nang nakaipit sa dibdib niya. At kusa siyang yumakap sa mainit na katawan, paos ang tinig sa mga luhang tumutulo sa pisngi. _

_ Isang hikbi, "Miya. A-Akala ko hindi ka na babalik. Hindi ako baliw, di ba? Totoong nandito ka?" _

_ Natuyo ang pisngi sa mainit na halik na pumapatak sa mukha niya, "Shh. Tahan na. Hindi ka baliw. Sila ang baliw dahil iniwan ka nila mag-isa rito." _

_ "W-Wala na sila?" _

_ "Gusto nilang sunugin ang kapilya kaya itinaboy ko sila. Akala nila pupunta sila sa langit kapag sinaktan ka nila? Pero hindi ako papayag. Akin ka na. Mula noon pa. Kahit anong iwas mo, Kiyoomi. Sa akin ang huling hininga mo." _

_ Nanginginig na tumango si Kiyoomi, "Dito lang tayo, Miya?" _

_ "Kahit saan mo gusto, dadalhin kita. Kahit ano pang hilingin mo, sunugin natin sila ng buhay? Maghihiganti tayo? Gagawin ko. Alagad ako ng kasamaan pero sasambahin kita, Kiyoomi. Ibibigay ko sa iyo lahat. Kahit pati buong mundo." _

  
  


_ Daig ng bawat panalangin ang pangako ng diablo. Daig ang bawat laman ng bibliya ang mga salitang galing sa bibig nito. Saan mo hahanapin ang tunay na pananampalataya kung iniwan ka rin ng mga kasama mo sa panahon ng paghihirap? _

_ Kaya tumapak si Kiyoomi sa dilim, tinuklas ang sagot. Bumitaw sa mga bagay na sampung taon niyang inaral. Hinanap sa ibang nilalang ang kahulugan ng tunay na pananampalataya. Ang pagliligtas at pag-ibig. _

  
  


_ Ibinuga niya ang huling hininga nang maglapat ang mga labi nila, "Sasama ako. Kahit saan basta nandoon ka, Atsumu." _

  
  


_ Bago naputol at dumilim ang lahat. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Kaya wala nang pumupunta sa kapilya pagkagat ng dilim. Kahit anong ilaw ang ilagay ay napupundi, walang siga ngunit palaging amoy kandila.

Kung anong ikinapayapa sa umaga ay siya namang kinalagim pagsapit ng gabi.

  
  


"Basta naniniwala ako sa sinasabi ng mga kaklase namin na  _ sex den  _ daw dito kapag gabi. May sabi-sabi na marami ka raw maririnig na ungol dito."

Iyon ang sabi ng binatang kulay kahel ang buhok, halos lahat ng kasama nila ay ganoon ang nararamdaman. 

"Sho, umuwi na tayo. Baka hindi tayo makalabas ng buhay dito."

"Kou kung naduduwag ka lang, ikaw ang umuwi. Walang demonyo rito. Kung meron e di sana, matagal nang may nakaalam."

Matibay ang dalawang maliit na lalaking kasama ni Koutaro na si Shoyo at Korai habang si Kei ay nakatayo sa gilid ng pinto.

"Hindi ako sasama. Dito ko kayo hihintayin sa labas, ako na lang magbabantay. Hindi ako takot pero hindi rin ako baliw kagaya niyo. Pasok na. Baka mahuli pa tayo."

  
  


Kaya pumasok ang tatlong hibang, sa unang ingit ng pinto ay sinalubong sila ng amoy ng kandila. Hinanda ang flashlight at mga telepono.

Gustong patunayan na isang lugar itong nagtatago ng sekswal na kaganapan.

  
  


_ Pero ang hindi nila alam ay ito ay banal at sagradong lugar kung saan nananahan ang dalawang pinagbawal na pusong hindi makatawid sa kabilang buhay. _

  
  


_ Hindi tatanggapin sa langit at sinusunog na nang tuluyan sa impyerno. _

  
  


_ "Pumasok ka…" _

  
  


_ Halika na't tuklasin ang mundong puno ng isip-hangin. _

_ \-- _

  
  


**_5 years ago._ **

  
  


_ "Sa nagbabagang balita. Apat na estudyante ang sinapian matapos ng mga itong sadyain ang abandonadong kapilya sa tabi ng eskwelahan nito…" _

_ "Pinapili raw sila kung langit o impyerno. Palagi nilang binabanggit ang salitang Agnus Dei. Hanggang sa dumating ang mga pari. Pinag-uusapan na namin ngayong humanap na lang ng lugar na malilipatan ng mga bata." _

_ Iyon ang sabi ng gurong si Meian sa mga reporter na nakapalibot sa maliit na eskwelahan. _

  
  


_ "Father, ano hong masasabi niyo? Ligtas na ho ba ang mga bata?" _

_ Nag-antanda ng krus si Shinsuke. Ayaw na niyang balikan ang pangyayari sampung taon na ang nakalilipas. Hanggang ngayon ay binabagabag siya ng konsensya. _

_ Naririnig pa rin bawat gabi ang hiyawan, ang pagmamakaawa, ang paghingi ng tulong kaya sampung taon na rin siyang hindi nahihimbing sa gabing gustong mamahinga at matulog. _

_ Ngayon na lang siya bumalik pagkatapos lisanin ang lugar na 'yon, "Payapa na ang mga bata. Pero ang lugar na ito ay puno ng galit. Walang pagpapatawad. Kaya sa mga taong walang kontrol, parang awa niyo na, huwag na kayong sumubok pang magpunta rito. Pabayaan na natin sila." _

  
  
  


_ Pax vobiscum. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


_ "Sabihin mo sa akin ang tunay mong hiling. Lumapit ka sa altar at kami ang iyong sambahin. Koutaro, anong tunay mong gusto?" _

  
  


_ Mga tawa, halinghing, daing. Amoy apoy ngunit malamig, may bumubuga sa tainga niya at umiikot ang isip. _

_ Wala sa sariling nagpatirapa sa pasilyo ng kapilya. Hindi maaninag ang krus at nababaliw siya sa kaiisip.  _

_ "Sige, lumapit ka. Sundin mo ang gusto ng puso mo. Koutaro, hindi sila naniwala sa iyo," Tila may mainit na kamay na humawak sa pisngi ni Koutaro, halos gapangin niya na makalabas lamang ng kapilya. _

_ Tumulo ang luha sa pisngi niya, "Gusto mo bang malaman kung ano kami? Tumingin ka sa altar, iyon naman ang pinunta niyo rito 'di ba?" _

_ "Tama na, tama na!" _

  
  


_ Isigaw mo. _

  
  


_ 'Demonyo.' _

  
  


_ Ipakalat mo. _

  
  


_ 'Mga taong iniwan ng simbahan' _

  
  


_ Pula at itim ang huli niyang nakita bago nakagapang palabas ng kapilya. _

_ May pagbabanta sa tinig, "Huwag na kayong babalik." _

  
  
  
  


"Atsumu, tigilan mo na iyan. Mas importante pa ba 'yan kaysa sa akin?"

"Nandito sila. Irog ko, mukhang may bisita tayo," Umangat si Kiyoomi sa pagkakahiga sa bangko malapit sa altar. Hinila niya si Atsumu at humalik sa pangahan nito. Mapula ang labi, masarap ang bango na tila nagliliyab na apoy.

Mainit.

  
  


"Ah. Huhulaan ko. Mga pari ba ito o estupidong mga bata na naman?"

"Kiyoomi, ang labi mo, irog. Masyado nang makasalanan. Linisin natin?"

Pinabayaan niyang halikan siya ni Atsumu habang tila inaasar siya ng maliit na krus na nakasabit sa dingding ng munti nilang langit-langitan. 

_ Pumikit ang mga mata niya. _

Amoy kandila ang lugar, bagay na hindi na natanggal simula nang sabay silang masunog ni Miya sa may kwarto ng kumbento.

Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari pagkatapos niyon basta't naiwan ang mga kaluluwa nila dito sa munting kapilya. 

_ Kinuha bilang paraiso nila. _

Humagikgik si Kiyoomi, sumisinghap nang bumaba ang halik ni Atsumu sa leeg niya, ang mga binti nito'y nakakandong na rin sa kanya. 

Nagbabanggaan ang sa tigas sa pagitan ng mga hita. 

  
  


_ Langit. _

  
  


_ Ito ang tunay niyang langit. _

_ Sa piling ni Atsumu. _

  
  


Matinis na umungol si Kiyoomi, kinakain ng katawan ang sarap, gumuguhit sa gulugod niya ang ligaya. Tumalbog sa mga pader ang tinig niya, ang tawa, ang daing ang bawat pagmamakaawang angkinin muli ng pinakamamahal ang katawan niya.

"Gusto mo rito? Sa harap ng mga bata? Pinaalis ko na ang isa at ang dalawa ay nag-iikot pa. Hmm. Kiyoomi, nahihibang ka na nga talaga." Ngumisi si Atsumu sa kanya, ibinuka ang pagitan ng mga hita ni Kiyoomi bago ito lumuhod sa marmol na sahig.

  
  


_ "Ito ang trono ko. Sa piling mo, Kiyoomi. Ikaw ang tunay kong pananampalataya." _

  
  


_ Ihinulog man ng langit si Atsumu, itinapon man sa bingit ng apoy ng kamatayan, muli siyang nabuhay sa piling ng pinakamamahal. _

_ Sa mga labi nito muling natikman ang langit, sa haplos nito ang tunay na pagpapatawad at sa loob ng init ni Kiyoomi ang tunay na kapayapaan. _

  
  


_ Ang ginhawa ay ang mga daing nito, ligaya ang bawat ungol galing sa mapupulang labi, balsamo ang lahat ng kalmot at pagbaon ng kuko.  _

_ At awit ang bawat langitngit ng lumang bangkong tila palaging nawawarak sa pagitan ng paggalaw niya sa loob ng anghel na unti-unti na niyang natukso.  _

_ Hindi sila kagaya ng santo, ng mga anghel, ng mga banal ngunit nararating nila ang rurok ng langit na inaasam. _

  
  


_ Sa pagitan ng mga hita at sa katas ng pinagbabawal na pag-ibig nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ "Atsumu, ikaw ang aking pananampalataya. Sa iyo lang ako maniniwala." _

  
  


_ Ito ang tunay na katawan at laman, ang tunay na dugo at kalis ng katotohanan. _

  
  


_ Sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mata ni Atsumu at ibinagsak ang pagod na katawan sa ibabaw ni Kiyoomi. Pumipintig pa siya sa loob nito habang puno ng halik ang buo niyang mukha. _

  
  


_ "Mahal kita, Kiyoomi. Mahal kita, saksi ang mga taong nakikisalo sa ating ligaya. Ikaw ang tunay kong sinasamba." _

  
  
  


Langitngit ng mga sapatos at hikbi ang narinig pagkatapos ng pagsisiping. Kumalansing ang tarangkahan ng simbahan.

Mga hiyawan. 

  
  


Kinain ni Kiyoomi at Atsumu ang takot ng mga batang hindi ginalang ang  _ sagrado nilang tahanan _ .

Humiga si Kiyoomi sa hubad na dibdib ni Atsumu at humalik doon. Walang tibok ang puso nila ngunit alam niya ang pakiramdam.

Mahal nila ang isa't isa.

Magsasama sila habang-buhay. Mabubuhay sa laman ng isa't isa. Pati na sa sariling pananampalataya. Dahil sinasamba nila ang pag-iibigang mayroon sila.

  
  


_ Ito ang tunay na panalangin ng mga taong uhaw sa kakaibang paniniwala. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ \-- _

  
  


_ Alas-otso ng umaga. _

  
  


Mas matindi ang amoy ng usok, nakasusulasok. Iyon lang ang alam ni Keishin paglabas ng tinutuluyan. Ngunit nang damputin niya ang walis ay naroroon ang mga batang bumisita nang nagdaang gabi.

Tulala ang mga ito.

"Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Sinaway niyo ang utos namin?"

  
  


_ Agnus Dei. _

_ Agnus Dei. _

  
  


_ Kordero ng Diyos. _

  
  


Paulit-ulit na tumutunog sa teleponong madilim lang ang laman. May langitngit, may daing, may tinig ng panalangin, may umaawit.

  
  


_ "Susunduin nila kami. Kukuhanin kami. Demonyo! Mga diablo!" _

  
  


Bumuga si Keishin ng usok at tumawa, "Saan ang pornograpiyang tinutukoy niyo? Matigas ang ulo niyo. Umuwi na kayo mga bata. Huwag na kayong bumalik kung gusto niyo pang mabuhay nang matino."

  
  


Nanginginig si Shoyo at umiiyak si Korai, tumango sila. Silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan. Nawala si Kou at Kei wala pa mang isang oras noong madaling-araw.

"Magpahinga na kayo mga bata. Umuwi na. Magdasal at magtika. Magrosaryo at dumalo sa misa dahil paparating na sila."

  
  


"Nasaan po?"

  
  


Ngumisi si Keishin, at kumuskos ang walis sa mabatong lupa.

  
  
  


_ "Nasa likod niyo." _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ano nga ba ang tunay mong pananampalataya? _

  
  


_ Simula niyon ay wala nang nagtangkang magpunta sa langit nila Kiyoomi at Atsumu. Dahil masusunog lang sila, mababaliw at tuluyang mawawala. _

  
  


_ Kahit anong hagis ng agua bendita ay malakas sila. Daig pa ang sanlaksang anghel sa langit. Talo ang bawat panalanging binabato sa kanila. _

  
  


_ Kaluluwa man sila ni Atsumu, mananatili silang buhay sa isip. Nagmamasid, nagmamatiyag.  _

  
  


_ Naglalaro. Nanunukso ang Diyablong minsan ding naging anghel sa piling ng langit. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Ipanalangin niyo kaming makasalanan ngayon at kung kami'y mamamatay." _

  
  
  


_ Amen. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
-wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please let me know your thoughts and violent reactions!!! I'd love to hear since first time ko i-try 'to. Huhuhu. Sorry po sa kasalanan ko HAHA.
> 
> I'm @_kenmeow in twitter and CC. Come scream sakuatsu aus at me!! <3 thank you for reading this ahhhhhh


End file.
